The present disclosure relates generally to vehicles and, more particularly, to the installation of an airbag module in a vehicle.
Many known vehicles include airbags that facilitate restraining an occupant of the vehicle in the event that the vehicle impacts an object. At least some known vehicles include an airbag module installed in the steering device of the vehicle. Such airbag modules are commonly installed by manually pushing the airbag module into a receptacle defined in the steering device until the airbag module snaps in place.